Don Patch battle!
by AnimeLuvx2
Summary: Don patch gets beat up! Rated K for Blood


Ch 3 up and ready to go!

"ILL BEAT THE CRUD OUT OF YOU!" Said Ed as he ran up to Don Patch

"Ill beat the muffins out of you!" Yelled Don Patch

"Muffins!" Said Ed with a weird funny face

"Stop laughing at me!" Cried Don Patch

"HAHAHA! Muffins…" Laughed Ed

"STOP!" Yelled Don Patch with an anime cry

"Like I will" Said Ed

Audience

Ed fans: ED!

Don patch fans: DON PATCH!

Ed fans: ED!

Don patch fans: DON'T PATCH!

Ed fans: EDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

Don patch fans: BANANA!

Ed fans: APPLE! ED!

"I just want to get the heck out of here!" Ed said as he punched Don Patch

"STOP CUSSING BANANA MAN!" Bo-Bo-Bo Screamed

"I can cus if I want to!" Yelled Ed

"OW MY NOSE IT'S BLEEDING!" Don Patch cried as blood came down his orange nose.

"HAHA! I WIN!" Ed said as he walked out triumphant.

Then Don Patch came up to him and choked Ed.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Said Ed with big eyes

"YOU DON'T WIN! HAHA!" Yelled Don Patch

Ed then threw Don Patch against the wall and Don Patch's nose bled again.

"aghhhhyah!" Cried Don Patch

Ed then walked out of the TV and went back into his show.

"You know who's got the power!" Singed Bo-Bo-Bo

"STOP SINGING THAT DUMB SONG FROM ZATCH BELL!" Yelled Don Patch

"HEY IM NOT STUPID YOU ORANGE BOWLING BALL!" Shouted Zatch

"IM NOT AN ORANGE BOWLING BALL YOU DRESS FREAK!" Insulted Don Patch

"OH YA!…KIYOOOOOOO!" Yelled Zatch

"What?" Asked Kiyo

"ZAP THIS GUY TO DEATH!" Screamed Zatch

"ZACHAR!(I think that's how you spell it)" Yelled Kiyo

"MY NOSE!" yelled Don Patch

Audience

Zatch fans: ZATCH!

Don P fans: DON PATCH!

Zatch fans: ZATCH!

Don P fans: DON PATCH!

Zatch fans: ZATCHHHHH!

Don P fans: BACON!

Zatch fans: Cheese! ZATCH!

"BOUZAKAGA!(I think that's how you spell it)" Shouted Kiyo loudly

"YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO BLOW AN EARHOLE!" Yelled Beauty

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cried Don Patch

Then Kiyo and Zatch walked out victorious…

"WE WILL RISE!" Sang Bo-Bo-Bo

"STOP SINGING THAT GAY SONG FROM NARUTO!" Screamed Don Patch

"HEY WHO YOU CALLIN' GAY!" Yelled Naruto while pinning Don Patch to the wall

'HEY!" Yelled Don Patch

Naruto walked out and laughed at Don Patch. "Loser!" Teased Naruto

"HELP!" Screamed Don Patch

Then Bo-Bo-Bo stuck a bowl of ramen in his mouth "Shut your bacon hole!" Bo-Bo-Bo Said

That's the end of Ch 3 next is Ch 4!

Will Don Patch ever get pinned off the wall?

Why am I saying this?

Oh yeah I'm the narrator!

Well not really I'm just of the show!

HEY! Pushes the guy off the stage"

Sorry people that was a mishap!

Well I hope you liked it!

Please tell me if you like my stories or not!

Also say your favorite part of this story!

And please EMAIL me at GirlyCM and give me some ideas or just right it on the reviews!

Well I gotta go!

Preview of my own anime please tell me if you like it! And fave character if u like ill put it after every bobob story I write!

**Tears of blood Rated T for Violence, and Tobacco use.**

**Characters: Kasha, Karu, Makage, Sakuta, Karuta, and Shinchiro.**

**Tears of blood Ch 1 Walking in the shores of red lake**

**Kasha Imagatto, Is a girl that had a bad life. She walked into her mother's room and saw her father and mother fighting, she has never seen them fight like that. After the fight when her father left, she walked into her mother's room and saw blood al1over her Kimono and she didn't see water tears she saw Tears Of Blood….**

**Past**

"**Mom! Mom!" Yelled Kasha**

"**DARN YOU!" Yelled Kasha's Mother**

" **YOU DONT DO ANYTHING AROUND HERE!" Yelled Kasha's Mother**

"**YOU DON'T DO CRAP!" Yelled Kasha's father **

"**GO AWAY!" Shouted Kasha's Mother**

**Kasha's father then jumped out the window and when he did, from his hard fall he died.**

"**JIN!" Yelled Kasha's mother**

"**Jin died because of me! It's all my fault…Because of me he is no longer living!" Cried Kasha's mother**

**You see (read) in that scene that Jin died because of his fall. The mother of Kasha thought it was her fault. But it was the fault of the Demons.**

**Think what you learned from that paragraph.**

"**Poor Jin!" Yelled One Lady**

"**He's sleeping, " Yelled one Kid**

"**Honey Jin is not sleeping he is dead. You can see that his heart is not moving or anything so he is dead. I want to know who did this to poor Jin. I wonder who did, when I find out who did I'm going to beat the crud out of them." Said a lady**

"**Mom. Where are?" Asked Kasha with tears rushing fast down her little face.**

"**Where are you?" Kasha said with a nose blood and clear tears streaming down her face.**

**Kasha opened the door and saw her mother crying. But not crying tears of water but crying tears of blood.**

"**Mother!" Cried Kasha**

**Then her mother fell to the ground with blood everywhere.**

"**M-mom" Kasha cried with tears running down her face.**

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it please tell me if u liked it!**

**And ill write ch 2!**


End file.
